


Pieces (Te Quiero Para Simpre)

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Bucky meet Darcy, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces (Te Quiero Para Simpre)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/gifts).



> I entered this exchange under the encouragement of Rainne. So you can imagine how much I LAUGHED and LAUGHED and LAUGHED when I got my assignment. If you've been reading any of my writing in the last few years, you know that she's become my regular beta. Since she's discovered the awesomeness of MCU she's become my braintwin, enabler and fellow fangirl. So, you can imagine how hard it was not to feed her bits and pieces of this as I wrote it. I got my assignment on a Tuesday afternoon/evening. I went to bed with a really awesome notion in my head. One week and over 11k later, I came out of my fic induced haze. With the wonderful help of Aenaria, the end product is what you see here. Enjoy!

Darcy Lewis had known Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes since she was all of five. They were both seven, though Bucky loved to point out that he was older by three months. Darcy’s mom had moved to Brooklyn to start over; her dad had left with a dental hygienist named Destini.

It was an idyllic place, with parks and playgrounds and neighbors to make friends with.  Brownstones mixed with traditional houses, families from all walks of life intermingled. Darcy was on the sidewalk, watched over by one of the older women in her building when two boys-one really small and skinny and acting shy, the other taller and smiling wide-came over and introduced themselves.

“Hey, I’m Bucky and this is Stevie. We live in the neighborhood,” the tall one said, holding out his hand.

“Darcy,” she said, not looking up. “Wanna play trucks?” she asked, holding out a toy truck, rusting in places, but it still moved.

“Sure, we’ll play. I can tell you a story about a truck. Would you like to hear it?” Steve asked.

Darcy just nodded and the boys plopped down on the grass next to her. Steve’s voice was calm and Bucky knew all the right sounds for her cars.

Darcy immediately took to skinny bookish Steve with his pure heart and cock sure confident Bucky with his quick grin. Steve stood up for her against the neighborhood bullies, Bucky stood up for them both. Their friendship was cemented two years later when Steve took on Jimmy Valenti and two of his buddies for pulling at Darcy’s pigtails.

They’d snuck off the bus two stops early, wanting to buy the latest comics. They whispered to each other conspiratorially as they walked alone the rest of the way. Bucky would normally have been with them, but he’d been kept behind, as usual. He’d catch a later bus. So it was just the two of them when they turned onto their street. They were faced against the three bigger, scarier kids. Steve didn’t care.

“She’s just a kid,” he shouted, brandishing his fists. “Leave her alone.”

“Not a kid, Stevie,” she angrily growl-whispered at him. She was looking for Bucky out of the corner of her eye, Bucky would help them.

“Who’s gonna stop us? You?” Jimmy sneered, looming over Steve and Darcy.

“Me,” Bucky said, rushing in from the street, landing a fist to Jimmy’s jaw.

Steve took advantage of the momentary surprise of the two friends, lowering his head and aiming straight for the one on the left.  Darcy took on the other one, kicking and swatting at him with tiny hands and feet. They battled, rolling around on the sidewalk. At one point Bucky let out a “Damn!” Darcy popped her head up. “Swear! Fifty cents in the jar!” she yelled before growling at the boy under her and attacking with renewed vigor.

It took both Mrs. McGregor and Ms. Donner to pull them all apart. Jimmy had two black eyes and a swollen jaw. His friends were battered and bruised; one of them sported a bite from Darcy. Bucky had a cut lip, was missing a tooth and his knuckles were bruised and bloody. Steve was wheezing, but seemed okay. He might need a puff or two from his inhaler, but he’d had worse attacks. Darcy’s pigtails were loose; her hair flying everywhere and her new jeans had a hole in the knee.

As they waited for their parents to be called, Bucky dragged Steve over to Darcy, swinging an arm around both of their shoulders.

“Nice biting, Dar, I’ll have you in fight with me anytime,” he said proudly. He was sweaty and smelled, so Darcy pushed him away with an exaggerated _ewwww._

“Yeah, Darcy,” Steve said, taking deep breaths.  The light in his eyes drew her in, made her smile. “You did really well there.”

She just stuck her chin out defiantly and said. “Bullies suck.”

*~*~*~*~

Steve Rogers came in to the world too early and for most of his childhood he never seemed to catch up. He spent a month in the neo-natal unit, his mother Sarah praying over him day and night. Twice she called for a priest to give him Last Rites; he was that close to death. But Steve was a fighter. His dad had died serving his country, so there was just him and his mom until they moved. That’s when he met James Barnes.

Bucky was his instant best friend. He was protective and defensive over Steve. Bucky and his ma were family. That grew to include Rebecca when she was born. Despite his few medical issues, Steve was mostly happy. He’d always had this odd feeling that something was missing from their life. He’d tried to explain it to Bucky one day.

“It’s like… there’s this… a part of me missing. I feel… not right. I can’t explain it, Buck. I don’t know what it means.”

“Lord knows you got enough wrong with you, Stevie. I think the docs would have found something like that,” he said, busy making a tower of Legos.

“It’s not gonna show up on a scan or nothin’, Buck. Wish I knew what it was.”

“You got me, Stevie,” Bucky shrugged. “Should be enough, yeah?”

It was until the day Darcy came into their lives.  Her bright smile and quick brain intrigued him. He felt protective towards her, like he imagined Bucky felt about him. His mother said it was like he had another sister, like Rebecca, but Steve didn’t feel that way. He didn’t have the words to convey what Darcy was to him or Bucky, but it wasn’t sisterly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darcy was his first kiss ever. She was nine, he was eleven.

The previous year, Bucky had stolen a kiss from her, because he wanted to know what all the fuss was with kissing. Steve hadn’t said how jealous he’d felt. They were at Gina Brandon’s birthday party and there were a bunch of kids playing “Spin the Bottle”. Bucky was right in the middle of it all, giving out kisses even when the bottle wasn’t pointed at him. Steve just sat in the corner, smiling, but too shy to join in.

“You should be there too,” Darcy said, handing him a cup of punch. “I know they’d want to kiss you too.”

“Nah, Buck’s the one all the girls want.” He looked down at his hands in his lap, trying to keep the heat from his cheeks.

“Not all the girls,” she muttered as she took a sip of her own punch. Steve looked up, but Darcy acted like he hadn’t heard her. He turned the statement over and over in his head, until the raucous laughter of the game interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up, trying to squelch the surge of jealousy and heat he felt at the sight of Bucky, kneeling in the middle of the circle, planting a kiss on square on the mouth of Kenny, a neighbor from down the street. It was supposed to be a joke, but Steve’s mouth went dry and his heart surged in his chest. He took in a sharp breath. Darcy looked over at him.

“You need your inhaler, Steve?” she asked, leaning down to look at him.

“No, no,” he waved her off, still looking at Bucky. “I’m fine.”

Darcy looked over at her shoulder to where Bucky was sitting back down, grinning like a fool at everyone around him. “No, I don’t think you are,” she said. She leaned forward, moving in closer.

“Darce, what are you doing?” he whispered, her lips really close.

“Kissing you, jerk,” she breathed. Then she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm. Steve sat there for a half-second before he kissed her back, his hand drifted up to her waist, pulling her close. She sighed, and then gently pressed a hand to his chest. He let her go reluctantly, moving away.

“Darce…,” he tried to speak.

“Hey, punk!” Bucky called, giving him two thumbs up. “Way to go! Can I get one of those Lewis?”

“In your dreams, Barnes,” she yelled over her shoulder. She smiled at Steve then grabbed an empty cup and lobbed it at Bucky. She missed; Bucky just grinned at her. The moment was lost. But Steve was pretty sure he was in love with Darcy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He kissed Bucky when they were fourteen.

Steve had wondered why Buck never saw a girl more than once. He’d also started noticing that Bucky looked at him. A lot. But it didn’t feel weird or anything. It felt… like home. Steve decided that he was gonna try something. Fail or succeed, he’d haven an answer. The perfect opportunity came up when his mom had a string of night shifts and Steve stayed over at Bucky’s.

He was sitting on the floor, Bucky right next to him. They were leaning against the bed, watching a movie. Bucky kept moving against Steve during the action parts, pumping his fist or pointing out something to make sure Steve hadn’t missed it. During the more romantic moments he was still, almost trying to burrow into Steve’s side.

“Buck,” he said, watching as the hero was in the middle of rescuing the heroine.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied absently. When Steve didn’t answer, he turned to look at him. “What is it, Stevie?”

Steve swallowed and surged forward, kissing Bucky hard and quick before pulling back. Bucky sat there wide-eyed and stunned for a few seconds. Steve watched anxiously as Bucky stared at him, not moving, not talking. He watched Bucky swallow, lick his lips and flexing his hands. Oh God. He’d made a mistake, Bucky didn’t feel the same way. He should say something. He should leave. Then he was pushing Steve to the floor, kissing him back and pressing his whole body against Steve.

“Took you long enough, Steve,” he panted between kisses. “I’ve been waiting for you to catch a clue.”

“Sorry I was so blind,” he whispered. He rolled them over, covering Bucky’s face and neck with kisses. “How long?”

“Seems like my whole life. You’re my everything, Steve.” Bucky held Steve close, looking into his eyes. “If this is just….” Steve swallowed the words with another kiss, pouring everything he had into it. When he broke away, he shook his head at Bucky.

“Jerk. Like I’d do that to you, Buck.  You’ll never get rid of me now,” he laughed.

“Wouldn’t want to,” Bucky answered.

They spent the rest of the night kissing and holding onto each other. Steve fell asleep with his head on Bucky’s chest, happy things had gone so well.

*~*~*~*

“If thought I didn’t already know about you and Steven, James Buchanan Barnes, you must think I’m blind and stupid.”

Bucky sat at kitchen counter, peeling potatoes for dinner. His ma stood on the other side, brandishing a wooden spoon at his face. It was about three months after he and Steve had kissed. Unsure of what being together at such a young age, they waited until they were sure to say anything. They decided to tell both their ma’s at the same time. That way if either of them was kicked out, they could retreat to the other’s house.

“Ma, I know you ain’t either,” he said, ducking his head. “I just thought that with the Church and all….”

Mrs. Barnes huffed. “The Church doesn’t know everything, Jamie. I never really held with excluding people for who they loved.”

“You’re the best, ma. Steve’s telling Mrs. Rogers right now. Can he…? If….?” Bucky asked, eyes pleading.

“Sarah Rogers is a fair woman, my boy. She will be happy that he’s happy. And even if it went badly, you know he’s like family. I’d never turn him away,” she said, turning back to the stove.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and went back to peeling. Then his ma stopped her stirring and looked back at him.

“What?”

“I was hoping for grandbabies with your eyes,” she sighed. “Ah, there’s still Rebecca yet. And you can adopt. The rules are changing; I might yet have little Jamie Juniors to spoil.”

“Maaaaa,” Bucky whined, going red with embarrassment. She just laughed and gave him a kiss on the head.

*~*~*~*

It wasn’t until Darcy was almost thirteen that she realized, or thought she did, what her feelings really were for her boys.  Steve was still the quiet, bookish type, all long limbs and shy smile. He was tall, but still so skinny and pale. He never could get up the nerve to talk to girls other than Darcy. This was in very sharp contrast to Bucky, who had always been surrounded by girls, even when they were younger. Now Bucky just turned up the charm, sly grin turning rakish and flirty innuendoes falling from his lips.

“You know you love me, dollface,” he told her one day, bumping her shoulder with his. They were sitting in Steve’s backyard, enjoying the sun. Bucky had recently discovered gangster movies from the forties; calling her doll, sweetheart, kid. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

“Steve, make him stop,” she whined, flopping back softly onto the porch.

“Sorry, Darce. He’ll grow out of it. Maybe,” Steve said, going back to his sketchbook.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him, swatted at Bucky and got up to leave them.  Bucky pulled her back, rubbing at her head, before kissing her cheek with a laugh. Steve just smiled at them with a shake of his head.  They were frustrating, annoying and just such… boys. But she loved them. She was pretty sure of it. But having never been in love and seeing the things it had done to her mother, she said nothing.

That summer, her mother decided to send her to California, to spend time with her grandmother. She pouted and cried and threw a huge tantrum, but nothing was going to change her mom’s mind.

“I hate it,” she told the boys that afternoon at Bucky’s house. “I want to be here with you.”

“We’re not gonna be doing anything special, Dar,” Bucky said, picking at the blades of grass.

Steve sat at the picnic table, under the shade of the umbrella. Darcy sat next to him, leaning against his small frame. He took her hand in his.

“Darcy, you don’t know how much longer your gram is going to be here, you need to spend time with her. You can call us, send us e-mails. We won’t lose touch just because you’re gone,” he assured her with a gentle squeeze. God, with speeches like that, the girls should have been flocking to Steve.

“Send him the e-mails. Ma took my computer away for that bad grade in Geography,” Bucky said, sitting up and flexing under the sun.

Darcy did not drool watching that, but it was a near thing. “Fine, but I still don’t have to like it.”

*~*~*~*

When she got there, she did have some fun. There were aunts and uncles and cousins a plenty to take her to Disney, Knott’s Berry Farm and even to see the Hollywood sign. She called Steve and Bucky once a week, e-mailed them every night. Her devotion to them did not go unnoticed.

“You talking to those boys again, Darcy Marie?” her gram asked one night as they sat on the couch. Gram was knitting a shawl for a cousin while Darcy was composing an e-mail to Steve about her day at Disney.

“Yeah, they’re my best friends,” she said, adding pictures of her at Knott’s Berry Farm to the mail.

Gram gave her a knowing look. “Are they more than that, baby?”

“Uh… I… maybe?” Darcy clicked send, closed the laptop and blew out a breath. “I really don’t know, Gram. They’re—Steve is just so… and Bucky, god he’s… ugh!”

“They treat you like a sister?”

“God no! Bucky stole a kiss from me when I was eight, Gram. And I planted one on Steve the next year. But I don’t think they see me as… anything more. I don’t know what to do, Gram,” she blurted out.

Gram just finished her row of stitches, set her work on the table in front of them and turned to Darcy. She took her hands, smiling gently.

“You know, my sweet girl, your gramps and me, we had fifty good years together. Never thought he’d give me the time of day. My sister was considered the beauty of the family. Henry didn’t care. Lord knows I miss that man.” She wiped a tear from her eye, and Darcy sniffled just a little. “Don’t pin all of your dreams on those boys, Darcy girl. Find someone else, have some laughs. Get your heart broken so you know how to best give it out again. Don’t be afraid because your mama chose wrong. But don’t go pining after ones who don’t see you for what you are. You are Darcy Marie Lewis, one of the long line of proud women in our family.  Understand?”

“I do, Gram,” she said, kissing her on the cheek and leaning into warm arms. She was wrapped in a hug, thinking about what Gram had just said. Darcy knew, no matter what, Steve and Bucky were always going to be a part of her life.

*~*~*~*

Darcy wasn’t really paying too much attention when the cab pulled onto her street. Her mom was working but had arranged for the ride. It was good to be home, but she wasn’t sure how it was going to be seeing Steve and Bucky again. Then she looked up, scanning the street for either of them. She’d e-mailed them her information, knowing they’d want to be there when she arrived. Hell, it had taken all her persuasion to talk Bucky out of ‘borrowing’ his ma’s car and picking her up at the airport. She spotted someone she didn’t know standing next to her drive. He was tall, built like whoa and waving furiously.

She frowned, shook her head and turned to gather her carryon. Then the cab pulled in, stopping. She paid the cabbie idly and heard the door open. Whoever this strange guy was, he certainly had manners. Then she stepped out and was swept up in a hug by him.

“God, Darce, I’ve missed you,” he said, putting her down. Then she really looked, seeing familiar blue eyes sparkling. She pushed back, taking him all in.

“Steve?!?” she squeaked. _Hello hormones_.

“It’s him all right, Dar.” She turned around to see Bucky coming out of her house (both he and Steve had keys, in case of emergency), smirking and then pulling her into a fierce hug. _Hormone overdrive_. “Punk went and had that growth spurt all the docs had been promising would happen. Only a coupla inches, but it did wonders. I had to drag him out into the sun to get the pale Irish outta him though.”

“But he looks so… wow,” she breathed. She held herself back from actually fondling his chest, but she figured that stroking his arms was more of a friend thing.

“I was crashing into everything, had to use some of my tutoring money to replace mom’s best tea set. So Buck took me to the gym.  I got more used to my body.”

“It really works for you,” she said. _I could get used to your body_ , she thought. Then she really looked at Bucky, he’d added some muscle, looked a little leaner _. Both your bodies_. The cab had pulled away; Bucky had taken her suitcase from the trunk. Her boys were on either side of her, guiding her into her house.  They seemed more at ease, especially with each other. Their smiles were radiant and it made her heart ache. The emotional mess Darcy had been when she’d left three months ago had just gone and gotten messier.

*~*~*~*

The next year, Darcy developed. She endured her mom’s sighs every time they had to go and buy new bras, but it wasn’t exactly fun on her end either. Bucky made all kinds of jokes, but scowled at other boys who tried to do the same. Poor Steve just avoided looking at her chest at all times. The hugs she’d been used to grew scarce. At that moment, Darcy hated being a girl.

Bucky finally spoke up one night over dinner at Darcy’s house. “Come to the gym with us, Dar.”

“Why?” she asked, playing with her peas. She didn’t want to actually have to see Steve and Bucky sweaty and possibly shirtless. Her imagination was bad enough to keep her awake at night.

“Cause you need to know how to watch out for yourself,” he said, pointing a fork at her.

“Buck’s right, Darce,” Steve said. “This isn’t like it was when we face Jimmy Valenti. You can’t get by with just kicking and biting.”

“I dunno, I think biting might still work,” Bucky grinned. “A nice quick snap at the fleshiest part of the hand and you’ve got them whimpering at your feet.”

He was treated to glares from both Steve and Darcy.

“Fine,” she said after a moment. “I’ll go, but one of you gets to explain to mom why I need a sports bra.” She grinned when they both choked on their food, each trying to claim ‘not it’.

*~*~*~*

The boxing lessons came in handy at the Spring Fling.  Eddie Gomez had seemed like a good guy to go with. They’d gone out on group dates before, part of Darcy’s not so well thought out plan to try and get over Steve and Bucky.  The boys were going stag, claiming there were too many others to choose from as, “our best girl already has a date.” The dance had been going well, the punch wasn’t spiked, but the music was decent. Then Eddie somehow managed to twirl her in a dark corner and tried to grab a boob.

“Hey!” she shouted. She pushed him away with both hands solidly against his chest. He stumbled back a few steps. She adjusted her dress, making sure nothing was showing before she turned around to see Eddie seething in anger. His face was dark and he was breathing hard as he stormed back to her.

“BITCH!” Eddie spat. “So I’m not good enough for the slut who hangs around with Rogers and Barnes, huh?”

“You use words like that, no woman is gonna be good enough for you.” He tried to lunge for her, but she pulled back and socked him with the right hook Bucky had shown her. He crumpled to the floor.

Bucky and Steve were there a second later, looking from Eddie to Darcy, both of them grinning like fools. They hustled her out of the dance hall, despite the protests of the vice-principal who wanted to know what had happened right then and there. Darcy breathed easier once Steve had his sports jacket over her shoulders and Bucky was intimidating everyone out of their way as they walked to the parking lot. They stopped in front of the car Steve had borrowed for the night.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, hands trailing over her arms, as if looking for bruises. “I’ll kill him if he hurt you.”

“You will do nothing of the sort, James Barnes. I handled it just fine.”

Steve smiled softly at her, pulling her in for a side-hug. “We know, Darce. But you should know we’re always gonna be there for you. Back up if you need it.”

“We’re there for you until the end of the line,” Bucky said, low and gentle. He put his fingers on her chin, lifting it up so she was looking at him. Then he turned her to Steve. She could see the sincerity in their eyes.

“Til the end of the line,” Steve echoed.

Darcy nodded, swallowing down tears. God, she was so helplessly… hopelessly and irreversibly in love with the pair of them. And it was killing her.

*~*~*~*~

“Why is she being so… cold to us?” Steve looked over at Bucky as they watched Darcy laughing and talking with friends in the middle of the cafeteria. It was senior year for them, colleges were knocking at their door, but neither of them was eager to choose just yet.

Bucky watched her, his heart thumping in his chest as she whirled to greet another friend, her hair flying over her shoulders, her smile wide and open. He looked away quickly, too scared to think about what that meant. “I think she saw us.”

“Saw us what?” Steve asked as he ate.

“Kissing,” Bucky answered, taking a bite of his sandwich. “The other evening, in your backyard. Not sure but I think she was coming to visit, caught a look and went running.”

Steve looked confused. “But, she’s our friend. Wouldn’t she be happy for us?”

“No wonder it took you so damn long to get a clue with me, Stevie. You’re blind when it comes to Dar.”

“She likes me? Us?” His eyes got wide. Bucky chuckled low, bumping Steve’s shoulder.

“Has for a while; probably longer than we realize. She practically fondled you that year after she visited her granny. She’s been eyeing me for some time,” Bucky said.

“Huh,” Steve said, looking over at Darcy like Bucky had just given him the best gift in the world. “Should we say something?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. I think she didn’t want to tell us because she was afraid of making one of us jealous if we didn’t feel the same. And now she thinks we’re together.”

“We are together,” Steve countered. “I mean, we haven’t shouted it to the rooftops, but everyone knows it.”

“And Dar thinks that means she can’t have us,” Bucky stated simply. “So she’s making us pay for a little while, she’ll be back soon enough.”

“Do you like her?” Steve blurted.

“Do you?”

A blush of pink tinged Steve’s cheeks. “I knew for sure when she kissed me. She’s the missing piece I told you about.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “I get that now. We’re not the same without her in our life.”

“What do we do?” They watched as she left the cafeteria, the room feeling a little less bright once she was gone.

“Nothing.” Steve started to protest, but Bucky laid a hand on his shoulder, really looking at him. “She’s barely sixteen, Steve. I just turned eighteen; you will be in a month. Technically it’s not illegal,” he shook his head. “But she needs to be sure, and I want us to be sure. We can wait.”

“It’s gonna be tough,” Steve sighed.

“Yeah, but that’s why we got each other, punk.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve as they got up to leave.

*~*~*~*~*

_Darcy,_

_I hope that you aren’t mad at us. I know that leaving a note with your mom was a really shitty move, but Buck and I agreed that if we’d told you, you would have tried to talk us out of doing this._

_Sorry that I couldn’t contact you earlier, but Basic was pretty brutal. Bucky showed a talent for the rifles, so they’ve sent him somewhere for more training. I miss him just as much as I miss you. But he doesn’t e-mail as much._ _J_

_They’ve taken one look at me and decided that for now, I’m going to be out helping with the recruiting effort. Bucky took one look at the mock-up poster and called me ‘Captain America’. Just my luck the brass loved it and now it’s stuck. I feel a little like a performing monkey. I’ll include the poster so you can see for yourself._

_Anyway, Darce, we’re sorry. Hope to see you when I get some leave. Have fun._

_Steve_

Darcy read and re-read the e-mail half a dozen times. Of course Steve would join the army. He’d grown up on stories of his dad; of heroes fighting for what was right. He’d found the place to help him stand up to the ultimate bullies. And did she really expect Bucky not to follow him?

She really wanted to hate them both. But she couldn’t, not when Steve seemed so happy. She clicked on the first of the picture attachments, laughing herself silly at how ‘shopped it was and how right Bucky had been with the nickname. The second picture was of Steve and Bucky in their dress uniforms. Her mouth went dry and her heart clenched. _Hello soldiers_.  They weren’t hers, yet they would always be. She ignored the tears as they came, Gram was right, she shouldn’t have trusted her heart to them.

*~*~*~*~*

The first chance Steve had to go back home, he took it like a life preserver. He ached with missing Bucky and Darcy. He used his pay to rent an apartment, a home for him and Buck. He could sublet it when they were away. Buck was on assignment, training other men. They all knew that they could be shipped out to Afghanistan any day. Darcy—Darcy was happy to see him but distant.

She was going to the local city college. She talked a lot about the new friends she met. The names came flying at him faster than he could assimilate. Jane, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce.  “So, you decide on a major yet?” he asked one night, sitting on the floor with her eating pizza as they watched Simpsons reruns.

“I think Political Science. It makes me really think,” she said. “Any news from Bucky?”

Steve shook his head. “He’s still pretty tight lipped about what he’s doing. I don’t think he wants me to know. “

“Well, I’m happy to have you here, even if you did make me help you move,” she teased, bumping into him.

“Like you didn’t make me haul your mattress to the dorm!” Steve countered.

“You could handle it, Captain America,” she taunted, tossing a pillow at his head.

He tossed one back and some of the previous tension between them dissolved. When the fight ended with her head on his chest, Steve’s fingers itched to touch her. Then she caught her breath and sat up, smiling wide. He memorized every inch of her face. He’d commit that look to paper later, something to send to Bucky. Their best girl, unattainable for now. He wondered when Darcy would be able to finally see, to understand how he and Buck felt. She still wasn’t ready.

“Come on, Rogers,” she said, standing up and holding out a hand for him. He took it and let her pretend to haul him up. “Walk me to my car.”

“Sure thing, Lewis. Wouldn’t want you to get lost on the way there,” he snarked back. If he held onto her hand for a little longer than he needed to, she said nothing.

*~*~*~*~*

Darcy was saying goodbye to Clint at her door after a night out at a club. Her dorm was small, one bedroom with attached bath, kitchenette and tiny living area. She was closing the door when she felt a prickle of recognition at the back of her neck.  She looked around, seeing only shadows, but she knew she wasn’t alone.  She had eyes on her, she was about to pull her Taser when she thought she heard something. Then the prickle resolved into knowledge. She felt a stare she hadn’t felt in almost three years.

“When did you become a ninja, Barnes?” she asked as she clicked the lock on her door.

“Just know how to open a window, Lewis.” He came out of the shadow of her kitchenette, leaning in the doorway and looking at her. His eyes were a little harder, more haunted, than the last time she’d seen him. His hair was longer, falling in front of his face and he hadn’t shaved in a few days.

“You see Steve?”

“He’s next,” Bucky said, watching her as she sat on the couch. “That guy anyone I need to worry about?”

“Who, Clint?” Darcy laughed. “No, he’s…” she waved a hand. “I can take care of myself, Buck. You taught me how.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t worry, Dar.” His voice was low, weary. “I missed you. Steve kept writing, telling me about your e-mails to him.”

Darcy sighed. Her heart ached with how much she’d missed him too. She had tried dating, really she had. She’d even slept with Clint, but once he got his head out of his ass he’d realize he belonged with Natasha. She patted the spot on the couch next to her.

“If you’re gonna stay, Barnes, least you could do is cop a squat.”

“Nah.” Bucky shook his head. “Gonna go find this place Steve got. Says he has a space for me.”

“He always will. So will I,” she added.  He just nodded at that, heading for the door. He’d clicked back the lock and was turning the door handle when she said his name. “Bucky.”

He turned, looking back at her. “Yeah, Dar?”

“Missed you too.”

He gave her a tentative smile, then turned back and left.  She listened to his footsteps fading. Once she couldn’t hear them anymore, she got up from the couch re-locked her door and made her way to her bedroom. The walls were covered in pictures. There were Polaroids taken by their moms, professional shots done to send to family. Candids and selfies littered every surface. In places of pride were sketches done by Steve. All of them of her and her boys.

“Such a lovelorn fool, Darcy Lewis,” she muttered to herself.

*~*~*~*~*

Bucky sighed as he settled on the couch next to Steve. They’d been just about everywhere the last two years. Steve had been working to get past the ‘Captain America’ image, proving to be a great strategist and judge of character. He’d helped set up dozens of companies without having one of his own to command.

Bucky…he’d rather not think about what he’s been doing. Ever since they put a rifle in his hand, he’d been in demand. Coming home to Steve had been the bright light at the end of a very dark tunnel. When he’d seen Darcy last, he’d known she still wasn’t ready, but he wanted it to be soon. He missed their girl, the other shining star in his sky.

He closed his eyes as Steve slung an arm around his waist, pressing play on the movie. “Which one today, punk?”

“Casablanca,” Steve said. “I was feeling romantic.”

“Always romantic with you, Stevie. I just wanna lie here and not think for the next two hours.” Bucky maneuvered so that he was sprawled across Steve’s lap.

“As you wish,” Steve smiled, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky sighed and listened as the movie began.

Rick was just finishing his big speech to Ilsa when Steve’s cell phone rang.

“Ignore it,” Bucky asked. Steve nodded and went back to massaging Bucky’s shoulders. Then Bucky’s phone went off. “Fuck this shit.” He got up and stalked to the kitchen where he’d left his phone. He watched Steve pause the movie, throw the remote on the couch and stand up to find his phone and answer the call that had first interrupted them. “What?” he asked when he pressed accept. His gut fell when the instructions came. He looked over to Steve. The color had drained from Steve’s face, reminding Bucky of their childhood. His eyes were wide, his body tense and his jaw was clenched. “Yes, sir.” The goodbye was bitten off as he hung up, taking a few strides to be by Steve. He looked up at Bucky, said a shaky goodbye and ended his call.

“Steve?” he asked, putting hands on his shoulders.

“I got called up. To Afghanistan. Shipping out on Monday.” Steve just looked at the phone in his hands. Then he looked up at Bucky. “You?”

“Same,” he said. He put the phone back down on the kitchen counter. He paced for a second, his mind whirring. Then he stopped, snapping his fingers and pointing at Steve. “Darcy.”

“I’ll… I’ll text her.” Steve fumbled with his phone, his hands shaking. Buck came over, taking both of Steve’s hands in his.  “She’ll come over. You sure about this, Buck?”

 Bucky nodded, squeezing Steve’s hands. “Never more sure of anything, Steve. Can’t not do it, we’d both have regrets if we didn’t. Get our girl here. I’ll get something to drink.”

Steve sent out the text as Bucky brought out the good scotch. He poured a few fingers for both him and Steve.

“She’ll be here in ten. She was out with some friends. It’s her birthday in two weeks,” he said absently.

Bucky nodded. “Twenty-one. Boy do we have a hell of a present for her.”

Steve sat at the kitchen table, knocking back the scotch. The ten minutes seemed to drag on. There was a knock at their door. Bucky went to answer it; Darcy came storming in, breathless. She was a vision in a low cut red dress that swirled around her legs. Her hair was set into waves, framing her face.  She turned to look at each of them in turn, the slits in the dress giving them a tantalizing glimpse of her panties. The back of the dress was as low as the front, making Bucky wonder how in the hell the tiny straps held it up.

“What’s going on? Steve said it was a 911.” She stood there, waiting for the answer, cheeks flushed and breasts heaving. Bucky was half hard already.

“We got the call,” Steve answered, his voice low but not as shaky as it had been.

“The call? Oh, god, _the call_. God, Steve… Bucky,” she crumpled, her eyes shining with tears. “When?” she asked softly.

“Monday,” Bucky said. He went over to her, reaching for her. She went into his arms willingly. “Dollface… we….” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, so he decided to show her.

He lifted her face from his chest with a finger, looking into her eyes. Then he claimed her lips, quick, before she could say no; she tasted of cherry coke. Steve had come over, standing behind them both. He tugged on her shoulder, and she broke away from Bucky with a soft sigh. Then Steve was pulling her into his arms, kissing her, making her go on tip toe to reach him. Bucky’s blood pounded in his veins at the sight.

Then she was pulling back, breathing heavily. She hit them both on the arms, making them both cringe and rub at the spot.

“You couldn’t have done this five years ago?” she yelled, eyes bright.

“Darce,” Steve said soothingly

“No, no more talking,” she said. “Talk later, bed now. I am not wasting any more time.”

Bucky grinned at her, tossing off a salute. “Yes, ma’am.” He swept her up into his arms. She let out a gasp as he palmed her ass, grinning. Then he started carrying her back to their room.

“Put me down!” she protested, wriggling in his arms.

Steve laughed, following them. He dropped her on the bed, diving for her.

“Off,” Darcy commanded, tugging at Bucky’s shirt.

“Patience, Lewis,” he chuckled, pulling off her shoes.

“No, Buck, you know what I want to hear,” she said. “Tell him, Steve; tell him what I need him to say.”

“I think he knows, Darcy,” Steve whispered, kneeling on the bed, manhandling her to reach her zipper. The dress was up and over her head in no time.

 “God, you’re so beautiful, Dar.” Bucky pushed her back onto the bed, pulling off her thong. “Wanted you forever. Our sweet Dar.” He laid out flat, pushing his head between her thighs. Her legs parted, a soft moan leaving her lips as he began to lick at her.

“Ours, Darcy. Only ours,” Steve murmured, tugging at the cups of her bra, mouthing at her breasts.

“Yes, yours,” she breathed. “My Steve. My Bucky.”

Bucky smiled, mouthing over her pussy, dipping his tongue into her, reveling in the arch of her back, the tremble of her thighs. He moved a hand over her legs, feeling them tremble as he tasted her. He pushed two fingers into her slick heat, groaning at how wet she was.

“Please, please,” she begged.

“So pretty, Darcy,” Steve said, plucking her nipples with nimble fingers. “You want to come?”

“YES!”

Bucky sucked and licked harder, moving his hand faster. He could hear Steve whisper filthy things to their girl. She bucked and moaned, crooning his name when she came. He licked at her as she rode the orgasm out, pulling away when she started to still.

“Gorgeous,” he said, sitting up, looking over her bodyas she panted for some much needed air.

Steve leaned over and kissed him then, sharing the taste of Darcy.

“Jesus, that should be illegal,” Darcy breathed. “But if one of you doesn’t fuck me now, I’m gonna scream.”

“We gotta get naked, first,” Bucky said, tugging Steve’s shirt off. She wiggled out of her bra, watching with hungry eyes as he and Steve shucked the rest of their clothes. He moved next to her on the bed, reaching for the nightstand and pulling out a strip of condoms, laying them in easy reach. Steve was on her other side, taking the sight of her in, like he was memorizing it to draw later.

“My handsome boys,” she purred, reaching for them both. They went to her, Steve moving between her legs. She looked up at him, taking one of the condoms and tearing it open. “Help me,” she ordered, looking at Bucky.

He helped her roll the condom onto Steve, watching as he shuddered under their combined touch. Then he was pushing into Darcy. Bucky watched breathlessly, his hands drifting over Darcy’s body. He’d imagined this moment for a long time. His heart pounding in his chest, he stroked at her, where she and Steve were joined. Then Darcy’s hand was wrapping around his cock and he moaned. “Fuck, Dar, just like that,” he groaned. He kept his eyes on the tableau in front of him, bucking into Darcy’s hand. She wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist, bringing him in closer.

“Christ, Darcy, gonna make you scream,” Steve said, pumping into her faster.

“Steve, god, yes, please,” she moaned, writhing under him as her grip on Bucky tightened.

Bucky swore as he came in her hand. He gasped and swallowed as she stroked him through it. Then he collapsed next to her, kissing her. He stroked her breasts gently as Steve thrust into her over and over again.

“You’re gonna come again, Dar,” he whispered against her skin. He licked along the column of her neck, mouthing the words along her pulse point. “Come for us, make Steve come with you.”

“Fuck!” she screamed, arching under Steve. Bucky held her as Steve fucked her through it, her name on his lips as he reached his own climax soon after. Bucky helped Steve to the bed after he gently withdrew from Darcy. He removed the condom and came back to the bed. Steve was lazily kissing Darcy. Bucky lay out behind her.

“Love you, Dar. Always have,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

“Always will,” Steve promised.

“Til the end of the line,” Darcy said, smiling at both of them. They lay there, wrapped up in each other, falling asleep soon after.

*~*~*~*~

Monday morning, Darcy woke up to Bucky making Steve come apart. Steve was on his hands and knees, head bowed as Bucky lazily pushed into him. She blinked a few times, before grinning. She scooted closer, taking Steve’s cock in her hand. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

“Morning boys, don’t let me stop you.”

“Darce, god, Darce,” Steve moaned, eyelids fluttering as he arched under Bucky. He fisted the sheets as Bucky moved in and out of him.

“Wanna let Stevie take care of you, doll?” Bucky panted, rocking into Steve faster and faster.

“I’m good,” she croaked, pumping Steve’s dick slow but sure. Soon he was coming all over her hand.  She wiped it on the sheet. Then she got up onto her knees, brushing hair out of Bucky’s face, kissing him as he fucked Steve.

“Fuck, Dar, gonna come now,” he said, pushing into Steve one last time. He held onto Steve, hips stuttering as he groaned.

Darcy kissed him, touching them both gently. Bucky pulled out, collapsing to the bed. The last two days had been a haze of sex and soft words. Her heart swelled at the sight of her men. They loved her, she loved them and she didn’t want to think about anything more than that.

The rest of the morning was spent just lounging, but after lunch, they had to face real life. She sat in one of Bucky’s shirts and a pair of Steve’s boxers as they packed up duffels. Then they came to her, both of them acting strange. Bucky was uncharacteristically shy, gaze on the floor rather than at her. Steve was shuffling from foot to foot, teeth worrying at his lower lip. Steve pressed something into her hands. It was a square box. She looked them, opening it absently before looking down. It was a trio of stones. Ruby, sapphire and diamond. Her breath caught in her throat. Bucky plucked it out of the box, holding it out to her.

“It’s a promise,” he said. “Nothing more until you want it to be.”

“We want to know you’re back here, waiting for us,” Steve said.

Darcy just nodded. Steve took her left hand and Bucky pushed the ring onto the fourth finger. It fit perfectly. Of course. Then she kissed them each in turn as they hugged her close, never wanting to let go. She walked with them to the stoop, watching as Steve climbed onto his motorcycle.  Bucky gave her the keys to the apartment and to his Jeep. Then he clambered behind Steve and they revved off. Darcy watched until they turned a corner, praying to whoever was listening:

_Please keep them safe. Please bring them back to me._

*~*~*~*~

Steve had been prepared for the heat; he knew that it was going to be hot. No one told him it was going to be Hell. He wiped sweat from his brow as they rumbled into a city. Bucky was sitting opposite him in the Humvee, eyes watching everything, rifle ready in his hands. They’d not said much more than orders and strategy to each other since they’d gotten in country four months ago. Bucky was all business, until they stopped for the night. Then he was curled around Steve, holding onto him. They had stolen kisses, rushed quiet hand jobs and whispered talk about Darcy.

The government and the military said they didn’t care anymore, neither did the men in their unit. But they were in a foreign country and certain factions here didn’t feel the same way. Steve was trying to think of Bucky only as his sergeant, not as his lover. His hand drifted to where a Saint Christopher medal lay, knowing Bucky had an identical one. Bucky saw the gesture and smiled.

In the three days they’d had, Darcy had managed to get the medals for them during a food run. They were cheap, but they meant the world to him and Buck. The saint would watch over them, and it was a symbol of Darcy they could carry with them into battle. She knew that a picture would have been used against them if they were captured.  Steve pressed his hand against the medal, thinking of her, before he looked out at the looming desert again.

The group of men they had was quick to accept them and were becoming friends. Dum Dum, Dernier, Gabe, Falsworth and Jim all laughed when they’d realize Steve was ‘Captain America’ and he still endured no end of teasing. But he knew that when it came to the heat of battle, they would lay down their lives for him and for each other.

“Is there any temperature other than hot as balls in this place?” he asked absently.

“Yeah, hotter than balls,” Gabe joked, grinning at Steve.

“Don’t forget freeze your balls off for night time,” Dum Dum added.

“Funny men,” Steve chuckled. “What are we looking for anyway?”

Jim turned from the passenger seat to look back. “Possible threat, rumors mostly. I doubt it’ll be anything more than a friendly goat herder or two.”

“Great, another do nothing mission,” Steve sighed.

“Don’t be in such a rush to get yourself killed, Rogers.” Bucky’s voice had a pleading edge to it that made Steve regret his words. The look he got made his heart hurt and he wanted nothing more than to reach over and take Bucky in his arms.

“Thought that was your job, Barnes,” he said flippantly, while giving a Bucky a look of his own. _Don’t you dare die on me you jerk. I love you, Darcy loves you._

He and Bucky had agreed to add Darcy to their paperwork. She could only be listed as additional persons to be notified in case of injury or death, but it would have to be enough. They didn’t want her to be in the dark if anything happened. He looked out the window and saw nothing.

He didn’t even hear it coming.

The missile hit the side of the Humvee, knocking it off its wheels and sending it tumbling. The explosion rocked the other car behind them off the road. Steve was momentarily disoriented before he was shouting for his men. He crawled out of the shattered back window, keeping under cover as he looked for them. He ignored the cuts on his hands and knees as he called out for reports.

“Falsworth broke his arm!” Gabe shouted over the chaos. “Morita’s got a few bruises, but he’ll live.”

Dum Dum and Bucky were both out of the vehicle and aiming their weapons. Steve nodded to them, crawling further away from the vehicle. Only Dernier was unaccounted for.

“Dernier! Report! Damn you, Frenchie! Report!” Steve screamed.

Dernier didn’t answer. Steve feared he was dead, his body lost under the wreckage somewhere. He’d have to write a letter to the family. More shots came from the north, Bucky and Dum Dum answering in kind. Steve was pinned behind the car.

“Status!” he shouted.

“Under enemy fire, Captain!” Bucky answered, shooting off several rounds in rapid succession.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Don’t think they’re goat herders,” Dum Dum stated, grinning as he fired.

There was another explosion behind them, dust and rocks flying over their heads.

“Can you see the guy lobbing those things at us?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. “I need to get higher.” He looked around, spotting a building several hundred yards to their right. “That’d do it.”

“We’ll cover you,” Steve responded. He nodded to Dum Dum, giving hand signals to Gabe and Jim. They all nodded and Bucky was off.

Steve took up a rifle, shooting out into the desert as Bucky ran full tilt for the building. Steve let out a breath when he saw that Bucky made it safely inside. After a few minutes there was another shot, coming from the building. A scream told him that Bucky had gotten his man. But it was about a second or two too late. Another missile roared out of the sky, straight for Bucky. Steve may have yelled Bucky’s name, watching in horror as the projectile hit. The last thing he remembered clearly was watching Bucky topple from the roof of the building.

*~*~*~*~*

A phone was ringing. Darcy blinked at her clock, 3:06 am. She shot up in bed, grabbing for it, juggling it in her hands before she pressed the talk button.

“Miss Darcy Lewis?” the voice was unfamiliar, but strong.

“This is her,” she replied, her response wavering with emotion.

“I am sorry to inform you that Sergeant James Barnes has been wounded in action. If you wish to be taken to him, there will be a car sent to your location in an hour.”

Darcy’s heart constricted in her chest. Bucky was hurt. What about Steve? Was he going to be there? Oh God, what was she going to do?

“Ma’am?”

“I’ll be ready,” she said, pressing end. She flung back the covers, rushing to her closet. She’d have to pack a bag. Jesus. Bucky’s mom was going to be there. Neither of the boys had told their moms what was going on with the new relationship. Granted, Darcy hadn’t told hers either, but this wasn’t exactly the way she wanted to have Mrs. Barnes find out. Darcy shook her head, grabbed a bag and began shoving clothes into it.

*~*~*~*

_Pain_.

Hot, searing, his body racked with it.

Bucky wavered in and out of consciousness. The one constant was Steve’s voice.

“Don’t you die, Buck. Don’t you fucking die.” Steve’s voice was a low urgent thing, desperate and aching. Bucky clung to it, grabbed onto it like a physical anchor. “I love you, James Barnes. Darcy loves you. You will not die. You are going to live. We are going to be happy. We’ll have a place in the city. We’ll raise a bucket load of kids.”

Bucky groaned, struggling to open an eye. Steve’s face was right there, eyes wide and mouth curving into a tentative smile. “Dar might…” he coughed, his body twisting with the pain. “Have something to say….” Another cough, the taste of copper in his mouth.

“Shush. Buck, you gotta rest. They called Darce, she’ll be here, and you need to hold on for her. We’re gonna see our girl. Don’t you die, you fucking jerk.”

“Steve,” he croaked, words barely a whisper.

“I’m here, Buck. I’m here.”

“Name one of ‘em for me.” Then the world began to fade with Steve shouting his name.

*~*~*~*~*

Steve knelt in the chapel, praying. “ _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee_ ….” He stared at his hands, still stained with Bucky’s blood, as they trembled through the rosary. He had borrowed it from the chaplain, who’d left him to his desperate pleas.

The men had held him back when Bucky fell. He’d tried to go for him, but they were still under fire. He’d heard Gabe on the radio, calling for extraction. Dum Dum had kept up the cover fire, and Steve had finally managed to get free to go to Bucky. Bucky had been barely breathing, his arm….god his arm. It was a miracle he wasn’t dead.

The choppers had arrived minutes later, taking them all straight to the airport once the medic aboard knew there was nothing to be done for Bucky in country. Colonel Phillips had been waiting for them. He’d taken one look at Steve and nodded.

“Go with him, Rogers. You won’t be any use to me here.”

“Yes, sir!” Steve had said, relief flooding through him. He’d gotten on the plane with Bucky, talking to him non-stop to keep him awake. When Bucky had faded just as they were circling Aviano, Steve had started praying. They’d whisked him away once they’d landed, Steve following in another car. He technically wasn’t family, but there’d been a kind nurse, Dan, who’d promised to keep Steve in the loop. Then he’d gone to find the chapel.

He finished the rosary, kneeling there in silence for a while longer. His joints ached when he stood, stretching. He turned to find the chaplain in the doorway, giving him a soft smile.

“Your friend is still in surgery, son.”

“How long has it been?” Steve asked, raking his hand through his hair.

“Almost six hours now,” he responded, looking Steve up and down. “Let me take you to the staff showers, get you cleaned up.”

“Father, you don’t need to….”

“I want to son; you look like you need someone to take care of you. We’ll get you cleaned up; get you food, and maybe some rest. It’s going to be a while before you can see your friend.”

“Bucky,” Steve said. “They’ve….his ma….”

The Father nodded. “I can keep an eye out for her arrival. You aren’t any good to anyone if you’re dead on your feet.”

Steve knew that he was right. He needed all his strength to get through the next little bit. He gave a quick nod and followed the Father out of the chapel.  _Pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death_ , he thought.

The few hours of sleep he’d managed did wonders, as did the shower and food. Father Paul had managed to rustle up some scrubs that fit him, making Steve feel a little awkward in yellow green. He was on his way to the waiting area, where Bucky’s ma and Darcy would be. His breath caught when he entered the room. His mother was there too, but Steve hadn’t been injured so he wondered why. Unless Bucky’s ma had called her to come in support. Or just in case.

But all of his focus was on Darcy. The doctor was wrapping up an explanation, but he could see Darcy wasn’t paying attention. She uncurled from leaning forward, arms grabbing the arms of the chair before turning. Her face lit up and she was out of the chair, throwing herself at him. He caught her, swinging her up into a hug, kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back, mumbling “You’re okay, you’re okay,” against his lips. A gentle clearing of throats finally got his attention.

He put her down, pressing his forehead to hers, glancing at the ring that hung on a chain between her breasts. She followed his gaze and pulled it out.

“I was getting too many questions I didn’t wanna answer,” she whispered.

“Think you’re going to get a few more, Darce,” he smiled standing up straight. “Mom, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Ma? You’re family,” Mrs. Barnes said, frowning a little at Darcy, who’d turned to face them as well.

His mom’s face was impassive, she was waiting for something. “What’s that?” she asked, nodding to the ring.

“Ma, it’s…,” he began, but Darcy’s hand was on his chest. She turned her head back, giving him a look. He gave a barely perceptible nod, trusting her enough to follow her lead.

“It’s a ring,” Darcy stated. She ran it across the chain, back and forth. “It’s a promise.” She looked at the floor, then swallowed and looked at both of the other women. “I love them… both of them. They love me. If neither of you can support that,” she swallowed nervously before pulling her shoulders back and standing straighter. “I’m going to ask you leave right now. We’re each other’s and no one is going to stop that.”

The tension hung in the room. Steve held his breath. Then Mrs. Barnes broke out in a smile, turning to his mom and hugging her for all she was worth.

“Sarah! We’re gonna have grandbabies!”

Sarah Rogers hugged back, smiling tentatively. Mrs. Barnes babbled on and on, hugging Darcy close, berating Steve for keeping it all a secret. Darcy held onto his hand for dear life, but he was glad it had gone better than he could have imagined. Now Bucky just needed to be okay.

*~*~*~*

Either the good mother had answered his prayers and he was in Heaven, or someone had given him the _really_ good drugs, Bucky thought as he floated towards consciousness. He knew the sounds of a hospital room well, from Steve’s childhood. So not Heaven. The voices around him were vague, distant. Then one of them got clearer as it got closer to him.

“Sergeant Barnes, you’re doing well. It was touch and go for a while, but you’ve pulled through. Go on and rest some more, there a few people who’d like to see you when you wake up.”

His ma, Darcy, Bucky thought. He pictured Dar’s face, smiling gently at him as he drifted off again.

The not so gentle weeping woke him. His mother was blubbering at the right side of the bed, leaning over and kissing his face when he turned to look at her.

“Oh, Jamie!” she breathed. “My sweet boy, I was so worried.”

“Ma,” he croaked. She sprung out of the chair, grabbed a pitcher of water to pour some into a cup and offered it to him with a straw. He drank, the cool liquid sliding down his throat, making him sigh. “Steve? Darcy?”

“Oh! They’re both here, in the waiting room. You could have told me, Jamie. So full of love, you are. Sarah and I have been making a lot of plans. The doctors say it’s going to be a while before you can go home. They’ve given me quite a few recommendations when it comes to your arm.” She continued to prattle on, but Bucky focused on the last sentence.

His arm. The right one was there, tubes running into it, delivering the good drugs. He surreptitiously moved to look at the left. It was gone. Not all of it, there was a small stump that ended about three or four inches below the shoulder, but the rest? Gone.

He swallowed back the bile, nodding at his ma. She would carry on like this for a while, but all he could focus on was the fact that he wasn’t whole anymore.

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he awoke; his mother had left, replaced by Steve and Darcy. They were cuddled together on a huge chair at the end of the bed, the ring gleaming on Darcy’s hand. He loved them so goddamn much. They didn’t deserve to be saddled with a cripple like him.

Steve stirred, noticing him staring at them. “Buck,” he whispered. He shifted and Darcy blinked awake.

“James,” she sighed, moving from the couch to approach his bed.

Bucky turned away, shaking his head. “No. I can’t… you don’t….”

“Bucky?” Steve asked, frown lines appearing on his face.

“Go away. I’m- you deserve-Fuck off!” he shouted.

Darcy’s face fell for a moment, breaking his heart. He never wanted to see his girl cry. But she schooled her features and turned to Steve for a moment. There were hushed whispers between the two of them, Steve asking “Are you sure?” before Darcy nodded. Steve deflated, kissing her before leaving the room.

“You deaf, Lewis? I said….”

Darcy shook her head and came over anyway, sitting at the end of the bed. “James. You’re hurting.”

“Dar, please, just… be with Steve,” he cried, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see her.

“I am with him, but I’m also with you,” she said softly. She took his hand, running her fingers over it. Then she shifted, moving up the bed before she reached over his body and gently caressed the stump. “This isn’t going to change anything.”

“It changes everything!”

“You are better than that, James Barnes. Your mother didn’t raise a fool and we didn’t fall in love with a coward. We can deal with this,” she continued, moving her fingers to his face, cupping it gently. He opened his eyes to look into hers. There was no pity, just love.

“Dar, god, Dar…,” he sobbed. She lay across his body, holding him as he shook. When the tremors subsided, she wiped his face, kissed him gently, then sat up with a smile.

“James, have you ever heard the name Stark?”

“As in Stark Industries? Why?” he wondered, looking at her.

She pulled out her cell phone, scrolled through her contacts, hit one and pressed the call button. Then she put it on speaker.

“Lewis, how’s tricks?” Bucky knew that voice. Tony Stark, heir to his father’s company.

“Tony, I’m calling in that favor.”

“How bad is it going to hurt?” he asked and Bucky could almost hear the wince.

“Oh, not much,” Darcy grinned. “Just an arm.”

*~*~*~*~

Darcy let him back into Bucky’s room after what seemed like forever. But it had only been ten minutes. Steve awkwardly crossed over to the bed.

“Ain’t got cooties, Steve,” Bucky smirked. “Come over here and kiss me, punk.”

“Jerk,” he rasped, on the verge of tears. He took two steps, taking Bucky by the chin and kissing him until he squirmed. “Thank you for actually listening to me for once.”

Bucky looked confused. “What?”

“I told you not to die, you fucker,” Steve huffed. “Only time he listens and he doesn’t remember.”

“Didn’t you say something about kids too?” Bucky asked, eyes gleaming wickedly.

“Kids?” Darcy squeaked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Told you she’d have something to say about it.” Bucky chuckled as Steve and Darcy pretended to swat at them. Bucky took Steve’s hand, his expression serious.  “When does Phillips want you back?”

Steve smiled. “He doesn’t. Seems that an embedded journalist was at the base taking photos before we flew out. There are… uh… pictures of me clinging to you as you’re being loaded onto the plane.”

“They decided that it was better to let ‘Captain America’ retire quietly,” Darcy supplied. “As much as they claim not to care about sexuality, they got really riled up about it. Steve’s been given an honorable discharge, as have you. Lots of medals heading your way too.”

“Don’t need medals, Dar. Got you and the sap over there,” he smiled, nodding to Steve.

“I’m the sap? You wanted one of the kids named for you!”

Further argument was stalled by a nurse who insisted that Bucky needed rest. They both kissed him goodbye, holding onto one another as they left.

“So, kids huh?” Darcy asked.

“Only if you want to, Darce. We can make this more than a promise.” He ran his thumb over her ring.

“How we gonna do that?” she asked, shivering under his touch.

Steve slung an arm around her waist, smiling. “We’ll figure it out.”

*~*~*~*~

It took a month before Bucky was well enough to fly back to the States. Steve stayed with him, but Darcy had to go back to finish her classes. She was there on the tarmac when they landed, Stark by her side. He whisked Bucky away to fulfill his favor for Darcy. The prosthetic was a marvel of engineering.

“Is there anything this thing can’t do?” he asked, flexing the hand, listening to the whir of the servos.

“Sadly it isn’t sonic, don’t have that tech yet,” Tony sighed. “But it’ll do everything your other arm does, only better.”

“Awesome. Hey Dar, wanna go try it out?” He wiggled the fingers at her. “Or Steve, you wanna?”

Tony scrunched up his face and shooed them away. “Keep that in your bedroom, Barnes. Now go, there are lawyers in my office waiting to talk to all of you, the last part of my favor. We’re even, Lewis,” he added, pointing to Darcy.

“For now, Stark,” she grinned, walking between her two men, shoving Bucky as he tried to grab her ass with the new hand.

The lawyers were as advertised, writing up paperwork that got them as close to being married as they could be. They were all beneficiaries in each other’s wills, carried powers of attorney for each other and several other legal things that none of them wanted to think about. They could have an informal sort of ceremony later. After everything was signed, they all took one of Tony’s cars back to the apartment. Anything that happened in the back seat won’t be spoken of by the driver.

It wasn’t perfect. Steve and Bucky both had nightmares. Darcy was there for them both, talking them down, holding them, and offering words of comfort. She encouraged them to go to the local VA even if they were stubborn about it. They had fights about what Darcy was going to do when she got her degree; she wanted to go into politics, and they wanted her to stay away from the crazy of DC. There were fights over what Bucky and Steve were going to do now they were out of the Army. But they always made up.

Darcy graduated with honors, both of her men whooping and cheering when she walked across the stage. She got a job at an international business firm. Steve worked on his art, showing some of his pieces in local galleries, making a name for himself. Bucky, he volunteered at the VA, did odd jobs around the neighborhood before becoming part owner in a motorcycle repair shop.

When their son was born four years later, he wasn’t named James.  John Michael Barnes Lewis Rogers was just the first of many. All of them loved and happy, just like their parents.


End file.
